un mariage arrangé peut tout arranger
by Horsiseblue82
Summary: Ryu Yoshinaga, 23 ans, est la nouvel éditrice au édition Emerald et collègue d'Onodera qui ne la supporte pas surtout quand il a vue une scène, entre Takano et le jeune éditrice,plutôt intime pourtant, Ryu vas ce trouver être d'une grande aide grace a un mariage arranger entre elle et un autre personnage, devinez lequel?
1. petit moment de détente

**note auteur:** putain! j'ai faillie oublier l'intro et le dialogue de fin...AH! vous êtes déjà la? oui, voici une nouvel histoire pour remplacer celle que j'ai effacer, pfiou... vous ne savais pas a quel point j'en ai mis du temps pour faire cette histoire, bien que vous risquez de trouver cette fan fiction un peu ennuyante, surtout pour le premier chapitre, sachez que je cherche a créer un petit choque dans vos têtes afin que vous vous posiez des questions...ouais, je ne suis pas si fourbe, faut pas croire que j'y arrive du premier coup XD, enfin bref, je vous préviens a l'avance que pour l'alphabet romantique, j'ai un peu de mal a mis mettre pour les réécriture, je pense l'effacer et la refaire sous une autre forme, un peu de renouveaux sa fait pas de mal et je vous préviens aussi que je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster avant fin février, je doit écrire une nouvel pour remonter ma moyen de français, ouais, même si je m'investi énormément dans un projet, surtout en écriture, je ne suis pas si bonne en français que ce qu'on pourrais penser (non! ce ne sont pas mes fautes d'orthographes que me pénalise! je vous interdit de penser sa!). enfin bref... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un email sur l'adresse qui est sur mon profile, sa me ferais plaisir de connaitre mes lecteurs.

 **note:** les personnages appartiennent a Shungiku Nakamura sauf Yoshinaga Ryu et Arisa Katô

* * *

Chapitre : 1

 _Quand elle l'a enfin retrouvée, son cœur fut brisé, pourquoi pleurait-il ?_

Fumant une cigarette dans les escaliers de secours qui ce trouvaient à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment qu'est Marukawa, une jeune blonde à lunette profitait de son cours moment de pause avant d'aller travailler très tard. Dieux ! Pourquoi devait-elle être le défouloir de ce cher Yakozawa ? Elle qui était venus au Japon faire ses études, pour être loin de sa situation familiale, voilà qu'elle ce retrouve, 10 ans après, dans une maison d'édition en tant que bobonne De l'ours grincheux et de son Tyran de supérieur. Bien que la jeune femme aimait travailler dans tout ce qui toucher aux livre, plus particulièrement, les mangas, devoir faire l'esclave ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait besoins de liberté, pas qu'on l'embrigade !

Alors que ses yeux bruns observaient sagement le coucher de soleil, deux grandes mains vinrent se poser sur son visage, gâchant la vue qu'elle avait et son moment de détente :

-Masamune ! Arrête de faire le gamin ! Râla le blonde.

L'interpeller retira ses mains des yeux de la jeune femme de 23 ans et entoura la taille de cette dernière en la rapprochant de lui :

-qu'est-ce qu'y a Ryu ? Tu as l'aire de mauvaise humeur. Demanda l'éditeur en chef

La blonde ne dit rien, elle n'était pas en colère contre Takano, mais elle aimerait bien qu'il s'en aille, ses quelques minutes de pause n'était pas terminer et elle ne voulait pas le revoir avant d'avoir passé la porte du bureau. Malheureusement pour l'éditrice, le Tyran des éditions Emerald ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il ne fit que resserrer un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de Ryu et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de la blondinette qui n'apprécia pas ce geste :

-Putain ! Lâche-moi ! Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'énervas Ryu, t'as pas eu ton cota de câlin ou quoi ?!

Takano ria doucement a l'oreille de l'éditrice, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ça, la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à faire un câlin et en plus ils étaient au travaille, bien que beaucoup de monde étaient déjà partis, l'éditrice ne supporterait pas d'avoir était vu par des femmes du boulot :

-détend toi, à chaque fois que je te croise, j'ai l'impression que tu as un ballait dans le cul, essais de te relaxer dans mes bras. Ferme les yeux et vide ta tête de tous tes problèmes.

L'éditeur en chef, posa sa main sur les yeux de Ryu et la força a posa sa tête contre son torse, guidant les pensées de la jeune éditrice avec sa voix, Ryu s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte et à la douce voix de son supérieur. Quand Takano retira sa main du visage de sa blonde préférer, ses yeux était fermer et ses muscle complètement détendu, on aurait presque dit qu'elle s'endormait :

-sa vas mieux ? demanda Takano

-tu sais que je te déteste ? Tu arrives toujours à me calmer à chaque fois que je suis énervé. Répondit la jeune femme

-et sa t'énerve ?

-non….c'est agréable, pour ne pas te mentir. Avoua doucement Ryu

-est-ce que tu peux me dire maintenant ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda une seconde fois Takano

-et bien, c'est cette histoire de mariage arranger, ma mère veux me marier a quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas encore qui. Finit par céder la blonde

-et bien, tu na cas venir chez moi pour en parler on trouvera bien un moyen de détourner tous sa, comme quand ont été jeunes. proposa l'éditeur en chef

-tu sais que j'ai du travail, je dois encore corriger le Manuscrit de Katô, puis, je ne pense pas que ma mère puisse vraiment m'obliger à épouser quelqu'un, surtout si je ne l'aime pas. Expliqua la blondinette

-qui sait, ta mère est une sacrée têtu, elle t'a bien obligé à venir vivre chez moi alors que ton père était gravement malade.

Un lourd silence s'installa soudainement, Takano venais de toucher une corde sensible pour la pauvre Ryu qui a perdu son père il y a 10 ans et l'éditeur en chef savait que ce sujet ne rendait pas l'éditrice heureuse. Cette dernière n'a pas pu voir son père avant qu'il ne s'en aille tout ça à cause de sa mère qui n'a pas souhaiter qu'elle soit présente. La mère de la jeune femme semblais vouloir l'éloigner de son père et ça, Ryu ainsi que Takano l'avait remarqué :

-pardon, s'excusa l'éditeur en chef, j'essayerais de ne pas aborder le sujet l'or de nos prochaines conversations.

-si tu parles des réunions, je te vois mal aborder le sujet aux beaux milieux.

-j'en serais bien capable, imagine….

Le tyran des éditions Emerald lâchas sa collègue, la retourna pour qu'elle puisse le regarder, l'éditeur en chef fit semblant d'avoir des papiers dans les mains et dit sur un ton absurde :

-à propos des livre de Arisa-san….ah oui, j'oubliais, Ryu, ta penser à racheter du papier toilette ?

Bien que la blague soit un peu drôle, notre blondinette à lunette restait de glace et dit :

-sans vouloir de vexer, reste notre bon vieux connard de supérieur parce que faire le guignol ça ne te vas franchement pas et puis…..sans rire, le papier toilette, dans une réunions, sa fait plus con que tu ne l'es déjà.

-comment ça !

C'est à ce moment-là que Ryu éclata finalement de rire, elle adorait taquiner Takano, sa la faisant toujours rire. Au finale, c'est avec un second câlin et un bisou sur le front, que la jeune éditrice repartie travailler, suivie de son cher supérieur, tous les deux de bonne humeur .

* * *

 **Auteur:** alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

 **Baka:** putain, tu vas t'absenter tout un mois voir plus pour une nouvelle que t'en a rien a foutre!

 **Auteur:** je parlais de l'histoire!

 **Baka:** ah oui! *commence seulement a lire la fanfiction*

 **Auteur:**...

 **Baka:**...

 **Auteur:**...

 **Baka:**...Oh la salope!pardon, je rectifie: OH! putain! mais t'es qu'une salope! qu'est t'as foutu! pourquoi cette meuf est avec Takano, et en plus ce n'est pas que pour le travail! il vient d'avoir un moment très intime a mon goût, ne ma dit pas que c'est sa petit copine et qu'il a laisser tomber Onodera, parce que je te tue!

 **Auteur:** qui sait mais, je te spoil si tu dit la phrase de fin.

 **Baka:** alors... lecteur qui suive cette putain de fanfiction, laisser un commentaire sinon vous n'avais pas la suite

 **auteur: BISOUS!**

 **Baka:** tu me le dit alors?

 **Auteur: NAN XD**

 **Baka:** JE VAIS TE BUTTER!


	2. la haine!

**note auteur:** coucou les yaoiste, je sais, cette fanfiction n'est pas la meilleur mais je veux quand même le continuer même si elle fait un bon grop "flop...":3 enfin bref, petit anonce, je cherche une Beta lectrice ou lecteur pour m'aider a m'améliorer et a pour corrigeé mes fautes d'orthographe qui pique un peu les yeux, faut l'avouer X3

 **note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennnent pas, sauf Yoshinaga Ryu

 **!ATTENTION!**

 **!CETTE FANFICTION A ETE ECRITE PAR UNE NULLE DE L'ORTHOGRAPHE!**

* * *

Chap.2

Dans un des bureaux de Marukawa, aux éditions Emerald, Onodera Ritsu était assis là, la tête dans ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre et analyser ce que c'est yeux venait de lui montrer. Que venait-il de voir ? Avait-il rêvé ? Le brun aux yeux vert était incapable de répondre à toutes ces questions qui le tourmentaient. L'éditeur de shojo ce levas pour prendre une seconde pause, bien qu'il venait d'en prendre une, il choisit de « prolonger » la première d'une certaine façon, Onodera devait réfléchir, il en avait besoins pour ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtivement et de dégrader sa relation avec Takano.

Il alla à la salle de pause, pris un café bien chaud pour se ressaisir et Il s'assit dans un coin de la salle de pose, espérant que personne ne le remarque, et ce mis à réfléchir. Ryu était une nouvelle éditrice très compétente, elle s'entend avec tout le monde aux éditions Emerald, enfin, tout le monde sauf Onodera. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait haï au premier regard alors qu'elle c'est tout de suite entendu avec Takano, elle s'entend même beaucoup trop bien à son gout, le brun les avait même surpris en train de chahuter dans les couloirs ou de discuter gentiment, il y a 10 minute, Onodera les a vu en plein moment de tendresse ce qui l'avait énervé, on aurait dit deux amoureux fous d'amour. Le jeune éditeur serras le verre de café qu'il avait dans les mains, totalement outré et énervé :

- _il devrais ce comporter comme ça avec moi et avec personnes d'autres_ , pensa-t-il

Le brun sursauta et eu un rire nerveux, que venait-il de pensé ? Il aimerait que Takano soit comme ça avec lui ? Onodera rougi honteux et encore plus énerver :

- _Mais bien sûr !_ pensa-t-il complètement outré, _c'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de lui ! Il peut toujours rêver !_

Il but son café pour ce calmer et se détendre, oubliant Takano et tout le reste, Onodera chercha à ce convaincre que, si Ryu était la petite amie de son supérieure, ce serais une bonne chose, le jeune éditeur pourrais ce concentrer sur son travail. En pensant cela, le cœur du brun se serra ce qui frustra ce dernier encore plus. Plonger dans ses pensées et ses tourments, son attention fut attirer par des cris, comme une dispute et il reconnut facilement celle de Yokozawa qui recouvrais largement la deuxième qu'Onodera n'arrivais pas à discerner correctement. Le jeune éditeur de plus d'une vingtaine d'années, curieux de savoir après qui il criait, regarda « discrètement », cacher derrière un mur :

-Tu me casse les pieds ! Là ! Je n'ai pas fait t'es foutu photocopie parce que je ne suis pas ton chien ! J'ai du travail !

-Je me fiche de savoir ça ! Tu passes bien tes journées devant l'imprimante et tu imprime tout ce qu'on te demande ! Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui demandes-tu ne veux pas ?!

-parce que les ours enrager comme toi, Takafumi, ça me tape sur les nerfs !

Onodera ne fut pas surpris de retrouver ce chère Yokozawa en train de crier encore une fois sur Ryu, c'est deux la passais leur temps à s'engueuler, il est rare de les voir discuter calmement. Le brun aux yeux vert souris en les voyants, ils étaient amusants :

- _bien fait pour vous, Yoshinaga-san._ Pensa le jeune éditeur en souriant

C'est au moment où cette pensée traversait la tête d'Onodera que la jeune femme blond le transperçait du regard derrière ses lunettes avant de venir le voir, ignorant royalement les remarques de l'ours grincheux. Le sourire du brun retomba quand la nouvelle éditrice arriva devant lui, Ryu lui attrapa les bras et dit en partant :

-oui ! J'ai du boulot avec Ritsu alors, fout moi la paix !

Onodera fut surpris de ce genre de geste, elle qui le détestait au point de refuser de lui parler ou de restait plus de 5 minutes dans la même pièce que lui. Après un bon moment a ce faire trainer n'importe où pour semer Yokozawa, Ryu lui lâcha la main en refermant la porte derrière eux, les deux éditeurs était dans une salle de réunion vide, les mure était peint en beige et le sol était habiller avec de la moquette bleu, plusieurs table étaient relier entre elle pour former un U, en gros, c'était une salle de réunion comme les autres. Reprenant leurs souffles après cette course poursuite Onodera demanda :

-pourquoi m'avoir….emmener ici ?

La jeune femme le regarda une fraction de seconde sans lui adresser la parole, apparemment, elle le considérait toujours comme une mauvaise personne et sa agaçais beaucoup le brun qui ne supportait pas ces regard haineux. Ryu soupiras et dit :

-j'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir rester dans la même pièce que toi pendant plus de deux minutes.

Onodera, assez vexer allais répliquer mais, le téléphone de la blondinette a binocles, sonna et elle décrocha aussi tôt, la conversation avait duré plus de trente minutes, on entendait par moment Ryu lever la voix puis la baisser aussi tôt, comme si elle avait peur d'être trop insolente avec la personne au bout du fils. Onodera, n'étant pas partis, même après plusieurs tentative pour sortir de cette salle, avais fini par renoncer à sortir, dans tous les cas, Ryu passais son temps à l'en empêcher pour on ne sait quel raison. Elle finit par raccrocher et dit en lançant un regard assez menaçant a Onodera :

-ma mère veut que je t'emmène à l'hôtel Teito pour je ne sais quoi.

-hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne connais pas votre mère ! Râla Onodera, perplexe.

-je sais et heureusement que tu ne la connais pas ! S'énerva Ryu, en tout cas, elle connaît ta mère apparemment.

Onodera resta figer devant cette nouvelle, comment ça ? Sa mère connaissait celle de Ryu ? Impossible ! la jeune éditrice souffla encore une fois sans retenu, montrant bien qu'elle en avait marre :

-peut importes comment nos deux mère ce son rencontrer, elles veulent que l'on soit présents tous les deux à l'hôtel, donc, tu ne discutes pas et tu me rejoins en bas dans 1h, tu devrais avoir fini ton travail d'ici là.

Et c'est sans lui adresser un seul regarde de plus, que le blond sortie de la salle, laissant le pauvre Onodera, dans la salle.

* * *

baka: j'ai pas envie de commenter, la flemme demande a Semeru

Seme: il y auras du Lemon ?

Auteur *deprimer*...oui...T_T

Baka: bon je vais au moins dire la phrase de fin: s'il vous plait laisser des reviews!


End file.
